A New Kind of Neopolitan
by Foxtrot45
Summary: Remnant has turned on Team RWBY, thinking they had a part in General Ironwood's untimely demise. With the help of a new ally, can they clear their name?
1. Chapter 1

A New Kind of Neopolitan

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for being gone so long, just couldn't find any inspiration, but now with my recent obsession with RWBY, I finally found something to write about! So, this story takes place after the fall of Beacon, but Blake didn't run away, and Jaques has died a mysterious death, and so the Schnee Dust Company has been taken over by Whitley.**

 **ATTENTION: Not all stories are connected! The status of characters (relationships, alive/dead, etc) might change to fit the story, I also do not own any characters in this story except the new character. Thank You**

 **Chapter 1: The Bar**

The air was stale in the bar, but no one ever minded, it was always bustling with laughter and new people to meet every day. To team RWBY, this was basically a whole kingdom itself.

The team was seated at the bar, sipping at their Ginger Ale(except for Yang, who preferred Strawberry Sunrise) when a tall figure walked in. He wore Atlassian armor, but couldn't be a guard, his armor was colored jet black with orange highlights, definitely not standard issue. He walked through the bar and sat at the bar two seats down from Yang.

He took off his helmet. He had orange eyes and orange hair, he had a scar that started from the left of his forehead and ending at the right of his chin. He was a fox faunus, shown by his fox ears. A quarter of the left one was missing.

"Vodka, straight," he told the bartender. Yang looked at the bartender, expecting to see some sort of opposition since the man was around her age, definitely too young, but the bartender just nodded and poured him a drink. At that moment, Cardin and his gang walked over to where the man was sitting.

"Hey, freak," Cardin said, tapping on the man's shoulder. "We don't appreciate your kind here."

Not looking at Cardin, the man spoke up. "No sign, so I'm allowed in."

Cardin, infuriated by the fact that he was not intimidating this guy, grabbed the man by his shoulder.

"You're going to leave before I beat the shit outta you!" He said in a voice so loud the whole bar stared. The man stood up slowly, causing Cardin to back away a bit. He took his Vodka shot and downed it. After that, he put his helmet on and looked down at his left forearm and opened up a panel. He pressed one of four buttons and closed the panel. His armor soon started to change, and at the end of the transition, he had at least three inches of solid titanium covering his body. He then looked up at Cardin and grabbed him by the neck. Cardin struggled, gasping for breath, but it was no use, the man's grip was just to strong. The man carried Cardin over to the center of the room.

"No, you get out." He said to the blue-faced Cardin before he opened the window and threw Cardin outside. He landed on his back with a pop and screamed in agony. His fellow teammates rushed out to aid their leader and the man closed the door. He opened up the panel on his arm again and pressed a button that disengaged his armor. He walked back to the bar and sat back down.

"I'll take another shot," he told the bartender.

Yang moved down next to him. "Make it two," she told the bartender.

The man looked at Yang and smiled. "Hi."

Yang smiled back, "Hey, I just want to congratulate you on what you did, plenty have been wanting to do that for a while."

The man smirked,"I've done worse."

Yang extended her hand. "The name's Yang."

The man looked at her hand, then shook it. "Fox."

Yang grinned, "The ladies must all think you're…...Foxy!"

Fox smirked, "I like you."

They both laughed and had a small conversation, and after that, Yang introduced him to the rest of the team.

"Fox, this is Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, this is Fox!" Fox kindly shook the girls' hands. Blake looked at him in confusion though.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked.

"Maybe, your last name wouldn't happen to be Belladonna now would it?" He asked. Blake looked wide-eyed at him. "How do you know who I am?"

Fox smirked, "Back when the White Fang was still a peaceful organization, your father paid me for crowd control. I did stay at the estate a few times."

Ruby also looked confused, "Wait, but that means that you were extremely young when you did that!"

Fox grinned, "Yes, yes I was. Mom always said to start early if you want something done."

Yang smiled, "Your mom must've been pretty smart!"

Fox stopped for a minute, looking at the ground with a depressed look. "Best of the best." He mumbled. Yang instantly understood why he was depressed. She put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's fine," Fox interrupted, standing up, "She died doin' what she loved."

"What was that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Contracts," Fox said smiling. The group gasped.

"Your mother was a mercenary?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yup, just like me. Cool right?"

"AWESOME!" Yang and Ruby yelled, "What did she do?"

"Well, mostly, she did protection contracts, but she did do some assassination contracts."

Weiss had a disgusted look on her face, "She killed people?"

Fox looked at her, still smiling. "Not all of us are born rich Ice Queen, we gotta do what we can to survive. Plus, it wasn't anybody who actually mattered. If they did though, they were mostly big-time criminals and crooked officials. How do think I got this armor?"

This made Weiss gasp, covering her mouth, "You killed an Atlas officer?!" She drew her weapon and pointed it at him.

"Yes, but what you didn't know is that along with his high 'military prestige,' he also stole money from the Schnee Dust Company and was a rapist. Honestly, I feel I did Atlas a favor, and if I remember correctly, Ice Queen, you're father paid me to do it." Fox countered. Weiss hesitated for a moment, then sheathed her weapon. "Touche," she said with a frown.

"Regardless, she must've been a total badass," Blake said.

"Fuck yeah she was," Fox commented

"What was your dad like?" Ruby asked?

"Dad died before I was born, he was also a fox faunus and mercenary. I guess you could say it's a family business." Fox said.

"Sorry to hear about your father," Ruby said staring at her feet.

"It's fine, he was a pretty cool guy, as mom always told me. She said I look exactly like him." Fox said with a smile.

"That's adorable," Weiss said, which Fox laughed at.

At that moment, a woman walked in through the doors. Her hair and attire were either brown, pink, or white. She sat down at a table and placed a black bowler hat in front of the chair beside her. She looked at the menu and pointed out what she wanted to the waitress. When the waitress walked away, the woman looked down and Fox saw a tear come down her eye.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at her.

Yang's eye's turned a crimson red, "That's Neo, partner to the now deceased Roman Torchwick, who aided in the destruction of Beacon. She isn't really much of a threat, so we just leave her alone."

Fox got up, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Fox didn't get 2 inches before Yang grabbed his arm. "She's bad news, you don't wanna mess with her."

Fox smiled, "I'll be fine, plus, you said that the ladies think I'm Foxy." This caused Yang to chuckle. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Fox walked over to the table with team RWBY watching.

"Hey."

Neo looked up at Fox, then where he came from. Seeing team RWBY, she pulled out a thin blade from her umbrella and pointed it at his throat.

"Not on the best terms with them I see?" Fox asked. Neo placed the blade back into her umbrella and sat back down. Fox sat across from her, looked at the bowler hat, then back at Neo.

"You two must've been close," Fox said. Neo looked at the hat and nodded. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know what it's like to lose someone." He said, she looked up and he handed her a picture. The picture was of a woman in her late 20s with long, messy white hair. She wore a dark black cloak with a red and black hood. At her side, she had two butterfly swords, and in her hands, she was holding a child, no older than two months old, in her arms.

"That's my mom right there," he said pointing at the picture, "and that ugly sucker in her arms is me." This made Neo giggle a bit, which made Fox faintly grin, before going back to a depressed frown.

"She was the best mom I could ever ask for, she loved and cared for me, taught me how to survive, and she makes the BEST stir-fry," Fox said, Neo giggled more.

"She was a mercenary, like me, and I'm used to her going off on contracts. Being home alone made me feel like a man. One day, she went on a contract she never came back from. Her body was later found in a dark alleyway with a gunshot in the back of her head." Neo stopped smiling and covered her mouth, gasping.

"I beat myself up about it, 'I should've gone with her, it should've been me' I told myself, thinking to myself that it was my fault. I started searching for my mother's murderer, I wanted revenge, I wanted a way to redeem myself for what I thought I could've stopped. Eventually, though, a stranger made me realize that it wasn't my fault. It helps to have someone help you through times like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is," he held out his hand, "Let me help you."

Neo hesitated for a moment, studying Fox's hand. After 5 minutes, instead of taking his hand, she leaned over and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. He returned the embrace, comforting her. After the heartfelt moment was over, Neo sat back down in her seat and smiled, wiping the tears from her face. Fox smiled back. The waitress came with a 3 scoop bowl of ice cream, similar to the colors on Neo's attire.

"Neapolitan ice cream, my favorite," Fox said with a smirk. Neo smiled back.

 **A/N Hello again everyone! Sorry for the shortness of the story! Didn't think it could go any farther from this! Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time! This has been Foxtrot4504, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Kind of Neopolitan

Chapter 2: Framed

 **A/N Howdy everyone! Hope you liked the previous chapter! This one takes place two years after Team RWBY meets Fox. Fox and Neo have gotten married at this point. Please feel free to comment! I will read them!**

Fox was sitting on the couch in the apartment that he, Neo, and Team RWBY now own. He was staring at a picture of the team that they had taken when the others decided to accompany him on a contract. Neo walked in and sat beside him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too." He said smiling. Neo smiled back.

Just then, Weiss bursted through the door with such a sudden movement that Fox almost fell off the couch from being so startled. She held a white envelope in her hand. "Hey everyone! Check this out!"

The others tiredly walked out of their room, "What's all the excitement about?" Ruby asked Weiss, rubbing her eyes.

"I just got a letter from Atlas!" Weiss said jumping in glee.

"Well, open it up and read it!" Yang ordered. Weiss carefully opened up the envelope, revealing a formal note outlined in gold. She read it out loud.

"You and your friends have been formally invited to a dinner in celebration of my new appointment as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Please make sure to dress properly. Your brother, Whitley Schnee." Weiss rolled her eyes in disgust at the invitation, "Well, as much as I hate the guy, it would be nice to see everyone else again." she said.

"Haven't been to Atlas in a while, I'm down."Fox said.

"A dinner sounds nice." Blake agreed.

"Well then it's settled, looks like we're going to a dinner party!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Pff, not in those clothes you aren't." Weiss smirked, rolling her eyes. "Looks like we need to go do some shopping."

The group flew to Atlas with no trouble at all. The women all had fancy dresses, but Fox wore his armour, refusing to wear anything that made him look like an aristocrat. He did think that the ladies(especially Neo) looked lovely.

Walking through the courtyard, Weiss had an uneasy expression on her face.

"It's been a while since I've been here, still gives me the chills coming back." She said.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you, _Ice Queen_." Yang said smiling. Weiss punched her in the shoulder and they all laughed. They reached the door to the mansion and a man about as tall as Weiss stepped out.

"Klein!" Weiss cheered, running over and hugging him, "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Just fine Ms. Schnee." He said jovially, "and how's my little snowflake?"

"Happy to be home." Weiss said with a courtesy.

Klein showed everyone to the dining room, and they all sat down. A few moments later, Whitley and General Ironwood walked in as well. Whitley sat down and looked around, he seemed surprised and worried.

"Something wrong?" Weiss asked.

"No, I just did not think you would bring so many. No worries though, I can manage." He said with a smile.

The servants brought in the food when everyone had been seated. There was more food than any of the guests(except Weiss, of course!) had ever seen. Everything from roasted turkey to red wine.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends Weiss?" Whitley asked, with a strange smile on his face.

Weiss rolled her eyes unamused. Motioning to each individual person. "This is Ruby, Blake, Yang, Neo, and…"

"The name's Fox. I was a...business associate of your father." Fox interrupted.

"Don't think I've ever seen you," Ironwood said suspiciously, "and where in the world did you get that armour? It looks like Elite Officer Class Armor, but very few ever got one. What work did you do for Jacque?"

This caused Fox to hesitate for a moment. "What I do is none of your concern, neither is where I got this armor!" He said sternly, eyeing Ironwood maliciously.

Ironwood was about to say something when Whitley interrupted their argument. "Now, let's not start off this banquet on the wrong foot now!" he said worriedly, "How about I go check on the drinks. Weiss, come with me." Weiss and Whitley stood up and left the room. Ironwood and Fox glared at each other.

"So, the food right?" Yang said, trying to break the silence, though she only got murmers and nods.

Five minutes later, Weiss and Whitley came back, but something was definitely off. Weiss did not look as cheery as she did when she left. In fact, she looked more like she had seen something horrific happen, or she was going to see something horrific happen...

They passed around the drinks to everyone, which Fox thought was odd, seeing as the Schnees had maids and butlers galore.

They toasted and everyone but Whitley took a sip of their wine glass. All of the sudden, Ironwood, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Neo, and Weiss started to look pale. They seemed to dim as if they had been glowing with light. Fox looked around, not knowing what was going on. The others looked sick, but he was generally unaffected.

"What the hell did you do to them!" Fox yelled at Whitley, who was surprised that Fox was not affected by the drink. He quickly went back to his usual malicious smirk.

"Looks like you're not affected by the serum, but no matter, you were not part of the plan anyway." He said with a smirk. All of the sudden, Whitley pulled out a gun, aimed it at Ironwood's head, and fired.

The bullet went straight through Ironwoods head. His body went limp and he fell face down onto the table in a pool of blood. Recovering from the serum, the others gasped.

"What did you put in that drink?!" Fox asked in an aggravated tone.

"A special serum given to me by my Goddess, Salem. It basically turns down one's aura to frightfully low levels to where the person affected in left defenseless to any hits they may take. Apparently, you are one of the special few that can't be affected." Whitley said.

"Why would you do this?" Ruby asked, still a little shocked after what happened.

"My Goddess Salem requested that I find a way to cause some turmoil between the Kingdoms of Remnant. She offered me quite the reward for doing so."

"So what happens now?" Blake asked.

"Now," Fox said, standing up, "We kick this rich brat's ass." He engaged his armour and started to slowly walk over to Whitley. Everyone else drew their weapons.

Whitley fell down to the floor and started to crawl backwards until he made it to the wall.

"GUARDS!" He screamed. Immediately, 5 Atlassian soldiers came rushing in, pointing their weapons at Fox, who turned his gaze from Whitley to the guards. Whitley ran and cowered behind the protection of the soldiers.

"My sister and her friends put something in the drinks! They poisoned General Ironwood and shot him in the head!" He told the guards.

"That's not true!" Yang pointed out. "It was all him!" She tried to explain, but the guards would not listen.

The soldier who was obviously the leader aimed his weapon at Fox. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TELL YOUR ACCOMPLICES TO STAND DOWN!" He yelled.

With a snarl, Fox put his hands up, but when the guards ran to detain him, his body started to glow orange. The guards stepped back a bit. Fox smiled.

"Open fire!" The leader shouted. The soldiers fired their weapons at Fox, but every round just ricocheted off, even when they hit skin. Fox walked up to the first soldier.

"We need back up, repeat, we need back up right fu…." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Fox picked him up and threw him up right through the wall.

"Retreat and regroup!" The leader screamed. The soldiers, along with Whitley ran out of the room. Fox stopped glowing orange. He looked at the group to see them all in awe, Ruby jumped around excitedly like a fan girl.

"What was that!? It was incredible!" She asked.

"No time to explain," Fox said, "We gotta get outta here before more come!"

Agreeing, they all ran out of the dining room.

Running out into the courtyard, they were met with heavy opposition, which was no problem for them. They fought through enemy forces all the way to their ship.

Fox took the controls, "Get in! I'm takin everyone outta here!"

Everyone ran into the ship and they started to lift off. Fox, thinking they were safe, sighed in relief and flew away.

"Thank you for flying Fox Airlines, we know it's a big decision who you fly with and we are privileged to have you onboard." He joked, which was received with laughs from everyone.

Just then, something exploded and the ship began to fall.

"What happened!?" Blake screamed.

"We have been hit with a missile and are descending fast! PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" He screamed. Everyone held on to something as the ship fell and eventually crashed.

Fox drifted in and out from consciousness, only seeing glimpses of the wrecked ship. There was fire everywhere, every bone on Fox's body felt like it was on fire like the rest of the ship. He was able to see Neo, Blake, and Yang before he passed out.

When he woke up he looked around. He was stuck under the wing of the plane and had a pipe impaled through his side. He tried to move himself off of it, but the pain was so unbearable he screamed in pain.

He noticed that everyone else was waking up. They seemed to be ok and intact.

"Are you all fine?" He asked.

"A little bruised, but ok." Ruby said with a smile, at least until she looked down and saw the pipe, "Fox! What happened?!"

Fox cussed under his breath, "Just missed some vital organs, I should be fine."

"Search the crash site! I want them found!" A voice said from the other side of the ship.

"Crap, that's the Atlas soldiers! Quiet!" Weiss whipsered. Everyone closed their eyes and went limp. Fox watched as Atlas soldiers started to search the wreckage. One walked around the side of the plane and looked directly at them.

"I found one!" He yelled. The rest of the search party ran over to him. They walked to the group, but only bent down at Neo. One put two of his fingers against her neck.

"She's still got a pulse, what should we do?" He asked.

"Let's take her to the ship and take her to a high security prison, we'll fix her up and see if she knows where the others are. Let's move." The commander said. They picked up Neo's body and started toward their ship, which was just a few meters from the crash. Ignoring the pain, Fox attempted to stand up, and was successful.

"NEO!" He yelled, limping after them. Blood spurted from his mouth and he fell. The commander turned around.

"Apprehend him!" He yelled, pointing at Fox. One soldier ran over and pointed his weapon at Fox. "Don't move!" He screamed. Fox looked up.

"You do anything to her, and your death will be slow." He said. The guard slammed the butt of his weapon into Fox's face, causing him to fall into a laying down position. "SHUT UP!" The soldier yelled. Just then, a shot was fired and the soldier fell. Fox heard multiple other shots and watched the ship fly away. Yang and Blake ran up to him and helped him up. He looked down and realized the soldier who got shot was still alive.

"I know I already said this, but under the circumstances, what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Get me to this location here," Fox said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, and handing it to Yang. "I got friends there."

Yang looked at the paper and her eyes grew wide. "You gotta be kidding me! Junior's Club?"

Ruby looked at her confused, "Isn't that the club you busted up a while back?"

"Just take me there goddamnit!" Fox yelled, grasping onto Yang's shoulder. "I'm dying here, just take me to the goddamn club!"

"How are we going to get there anyways?" Yang asked.

Fox pointed in front of him and everyone looked at what he pointed at. There was a cargo ship on an airstrip.

"Hmm, talk about convenience." Weiss said as they started towards the ship.

"Oh yea, and bring him too," Fox said, pointing at the soldier on the ground. "We'll need him to find the prison their holding Neo in.

 **A/N: Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed! This has been Foxtrot4504, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Kind of Neopolitan

Chapter 3: Tragedy

 **A/N Hello again! Finally able to start writing again! Still getting situated in my apartment, but I finally found time to write! So here is the next chapter in our adventure:**

Ruby and Weiss bursted through the doors of the club with Yang and Blake trailing behind them carrying Fox. In a glance, all the guards had their weapons trained on the group.

Junior was irritated, "Seriously blondy! How many times do I have to…" he stopped when he saw Fox. "Holy shit, Fox? What happened to you? You know what? Doesn't matter. Bring him over here." He said, motioning to the bar. Yang and Blake ran over and laid him down on the bar.

Junior studied the wound, "Ok, I see how to take care of this," he said, reaching under the bar and laying a large syringe beside Fox, "you'll need to hold him down though." The group nodded, each holding down a part of his body. Junior slowly started to pull out the bar.

"AH, FUCK!" Fox screamed in pain, breathing heavily and attempting to squirm out of Team RWBY's grasp. After a painfully long period of Fox cussing and squirming, Junior finally removed the bar. Acting quickly, he injected the syringe into the vein on Fox's neck. He stopped squirming and went still. He started to glow, soon his wound was fully healed.

"I injected him with a drug that increases your aura, it was such a large dosage that it ended up putting him to sleep. He'll wake up in an hour or so, but in the meantime, why don't I get you girls something to drink, on the house." Junior said smiling.

An hour had passed, and Fox stood up, rubbing his head.

"Ah, damn. How long was I out? Where's Neo?" He said, seeming to have lost his memory. His face widened in fear as his memory came back to him. He looked around, and saw Junior standing behind the counter, and tied to a pillar, the Atlassian soldier they captured. He smiled maniacally.

He looked at Junior, "You guys still have my tools?" He asked. Junior nodded.

"Go to "The Room" and set 'em up, and get me a vodka shot while you're at it." Fox said. With a smile, Junior walked into a back room with a security monitor outside the door. Fox walked up to the man, who was just now waking up.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." He said to the guard. The soldier looked up with him, then tried to get out of his restraints.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, squirming in the rope tying him to the pillar.

"Sorry, can't do that right now, but I'm gonna give you a choice. You can either tell me where Neo was taken to, or, I'll take you to "The Room" and we can discuss it there." Fox said, making quotation marks with his fingers when saying "The Room."

The soldier was sweating, " ." He said in defiance.

With an annoyed look, Fox punched the soldier in the face, knocking the soldier out. Fox untied him and pulled him towards the room. He looked at Team RWBY, who was laying up against a wall.

"You girls can watch on the monitor if you want, but I'd advise against it." He told them before closing the door.

"Whatever he's doing in there, I'm sure we can handle it." Yang said with pride as she walked over to the monitor and turned it on. The other girls crowded around her. After a few minutes, the monitor finally connected.

The room was small, the man was sitting awake tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Fox stood in front of him, and surrounding them were white tables with various tools on them. Everything ranging from homemade contraptions to a chainsaw.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to tell me where she is." Fox said nonchalantly.

The soldier looked up at Fox and spat on him, "Go to hell!" He said.

Fox looked disappointed, he walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of pliers.

"Why must you Atlassians always be so difficult?" Fox asked. He grabbed the soldier and forced his mouth open. Using the pliers, he pulled out 5 teeth. The soldier screamed in agony as he did.

"You ready to talk?" Fox asked.

"Never!" The soldier yelled with blood dripping from his mouth. White foam mixed with it to make a lightish red substance that dripped to the floor.

Fox got angry, and picked up the soldier's arm. Starting at the his fingers, he bent each individual joint in distorted directions, from his fingers to his elbow.

"FINE FINE! YOU WIN! I'LL TALK! I'll talk!" The soldier cried out. "She's being held in Icewater Maximum Security Prison!" Tears rolled down his eyes.

Fox flipped open the panel on his arm and opened up a map. "Show me where it is!"

Fear stricken, the man complied, pointing to a heavily mountainous area. Fox saved the location and started towards the door.

"You'll pay for this, my unit will save me!" The soldier yelled to Fox.

"No one is coming to save you." Fox said with a stern look on his face. He picked up a knife from the table and slowly slit the soldier's throat. Fox kicked the chair over as the soldier gargled and gagged for what seemed like hours before he finally died. The girls gasped in horror.

Fox untied the soldier and threw his body down some kind of garbage chute and walked to the door. He walked out to see the girls staring at him in horror. Fox sighed.

"I told you not to watch."

The air was cold, and bit at the team as they came up on the prison. The plan was simple, Fox makes a ruckus while Weiss and Blake sneak in and get a feed on the security cameras, telling Fox where Neo is so that he can get her out. All while Ruby gives sniper support. Everyone got to their positions.

Fox activated his comm link. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone replied.

Fox looked around and noticed a supply truck coming his way. He went limp and the driver came out and checked to see if Fox was okay. Fox leaped up, snapped the driver's neck, and got into the truck. He started the engine, which roared to life. He drove towards the prison until he found the gates. He accelerated as fast as he could, jumping out before the truck rammed into the gates.

The alarm immediately sounded, Fox engaged his armor and activated his miniguns. Before he could blink, he had several lasers pointing directly at his chest. He breathed in heavily, and started to glow bright orange, as if he was engulfed in flames.

The guards opened fire, but Fox shrugged it off he started firing off his miniguns, taking out several guards at once. Fox looked up at a guard tower, in which a soldier fired a rocket at him, which exploded at his feet. Fox moved through the smoke and activated his rocket and firing it at the tower, obliterating it.

"Weiss, Blake, I need details, what do you got for me?" He said into the comms.

"It seems like Neo is being held in a cell in the center of the prison, if you can break through the wall in front of you, you should find a corridor that leads right to her." Blake replied.

"Pff, no problem!" Fox said with a smile. He walked up to the wall and punched through it. The glow that engulfed him had died down after that as he ran down the corridor. He reached a gate that had a sign with the words "High Security Clearance Only." He destroyed the gate and walked in. He found a line of cells, he walked down, ignoring the men and women in the cells screaming for help to escape. At the end of the hall, he looked through a window and saw Neo laying down on a cot, crying heavily. He stood back a ways and fired a rocket at the door. Fox walked in to find himself in Neo's embrace. He held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" He said, hugging her even tighter. Their lips met, and they savoured that moment for a while.

"Let's get you out of here." Fox said.

He went to turn around but he was hit with some kind of blunt object. Before he blacked out, he looked at Neo to see the same happen to her.

When he came to, he was on his knees. His hands and feet were bound with handcuffs that for some reason he couldn't open. He looked to his right to see Neo in the same situation. Just then, he heard footsteps. They became louder as they came to the opening of the jail cell. When the footsteps where at the door, Fox realized who it was.

Surrounded by about 5 guards, was Whitley.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." said Whitley, "Having fun?"

"What do you want Whitley?!" Fox yelled.

Whitley chuckled, "Well, breaking into a high security prison is illegal. Thanks to my sister though, we were here to stop you."

Fox's eyes glowed with anger, "Weiss would never!"

Whitley laughed, "You're really stupid, aren't you?" He bent over above Fox, "But I'm not here to discuss this with you, I want to play a game." He said.

"I'm not going to play you're FUCKING GAME!"

Whitley smiled, "You don't have a choice. Anyway, the game is simple." He pulled General Ironwood's revolver out of his pocket and pointed it at Fox, "One of you has to die, and you're going to choose." Fox's expression changed from anger to horror in the blink of an eye. He looked over at Neo, then back at Whitley.

"10 seconds, Mr. Snayper, or you're both dead." Whitley told him, smiling from ear to ear.

Fox stared at the revolver, then at Neo. "I'm sorry Neo," He said, looking at Whitley again. "Me. Kill Me."

Whitley looked surprised for a second. "DO IT YOU COWARD! KILL ME ALREADY!" Fox yelled.

Whitley cocked the gun and aimed it at Fox's head. Fox faced the floor and closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to make contact with his skull.

Whitley fired the gun. Fox opened his eyes and noticed that he was still in the prison cell. Whitley standing in front of him, the revolver smoking from the barrel. Fox looked to his right in horror as he realized:

Neo was laying in a pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Kind of Neopolitan

Chapter 4: Enough!

"NEO!" Fox screamed, squirming in the handcuffs that held him, attempting to break free. Noticing that it was useless, he slumped down. Still keeping tense, he looked up at Whitley, who had the same old smug smile as always. Fox felt like molten metal was rushing through his veins.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted at Whitley, hopelessly jumping at him.

"Now that we're done with that, I leave you two to yourselves." Whitley said in a nonchalant tone. At that moment, the ceiling exploded and ropes flew down to the floor. Whitley and the guards clipped on and were gone in an instant. Fox's restraints came off and he ran towards Neo, who was going in and out of consciousness.

"Neo! No no no no no! Don't close your eyes! Look at me, stay awake!" He said with tears flowing down his eyes. Neo looked at him, and smiled. She put her hand on his cheek and, with the last bit of strength she had, leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. Then, Fox watched as the light left her eyes. She fell onto the floor with a large thud. Team RWBY came through the opening to the cell.

"Is everything alright? Comms went down and I thought…." Weiss said before realising the scene in front of her. "Fox? Are you…"

"Did you tell him?" Fox questioned sternly, still staring at Neo. When he got no answer he reared around and pointed at Weiss.

"DID YOU TIP OFF WHITLEY ABOUT OUR OPERATIONS!?" He yelled.

Ruby stared at Fox in disbelief. "Fox, you need to calm down, Weiss didn't do…"

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Fox interrupted, his orange eyes flaming in anger. "Whitley told me that you've been his little mole ever since that dinner party. Is. It. True?"

Weiss looked down, "Yes." She said faintly. While the others stared at her with eyes wide, Fox lunged at Weiss, grabbing her by the collar and shoving her up against the wall. She gasped for breath and grabbed onto Fox's arm, attempting to break free, but to her dismay, she could not.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Fox yelled. His temper was through the roof, he couldn't control himself. He activated his minigun, and pointed it at her head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pump you full of dust right now!" The minigun started to spin up.

After a small pause, Weiss spoke. "He was going to hurt Ruby!" She said in a faint and terrified tone. Fox loosened up with a confused look on his face, the minigun stopped and he disengaged it.

"What?" He asked, still with a firm hold on Weiss's collar.

"When we were at the dinner party, and Whitley asked me to join him in getting the wine, he told me his plan. He was going to frame us for the death of Ironwood, and if I didn't help, he would kill Ruby." Weiss said quickly. She looked up at Fox with a serious expression. "I love Ruby, more than a friend, you of all people should know that feeling. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Ruby gasped, wide eyed with surprise. "Weiss, I didn't know you felt that way."

Fox looked at Ruby, then back at Weiss. He reared his arm back and made a fist, Weiss closed her eyes, preparing for what was about to happen. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash, and Weiss opened her eyes to see Fox had punched a hole in the cell wall, right next to her head. He dropped Weiss and stepped back. He walked over to Neo's corpse, and closed her eyelids. Ruby ran over and wrapped her arms around Weiss, who had tears running down her face like rivers..

"I've had ENOUGH of this! I'm ending this hell once and for all!" He said. He started to walk out. Ruby turned and looked at him.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked. Fox turned around and looked at her with a stern look, not at all joyful as he had been just 30 minutes ago.

"I'm going to end this...by killing Whitley." He said.

Weiss, who had recovered, looked up in surprise. "You're going to do it alone? You don't know what he's capable of! You'll die!" Fox didn't answer, instead, he turned around and started to walk out. Yang put her robotic arm out, stopping him.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

"I don't have a choice." He replied, shoving her out of the way.

The rain poured down on Fox. He looked up at the Schnee mansion, then down at the picture he had been looking at on the day of the dinner party. A tear rolled down his face as he put the picture away and put on his helmet. He walked toward the mansion, keeping a lookout for guards. When he saw a patrol, he would quickly dive behind cover. This felt odd to him, he hadn't conducted many stealth missions. After several minutes of ducking behind cover, he finally made it to the door. He knocked on the front doors, and when the man opened the door, Fox quickly shoved through and pinned him up against the wall. It was Klein.

Fox looked around and found a knife on the floor, he picked it up and pressed it against Klein's neck. "Listen here, old man. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where Whitley is." He told Klein in a whispered tone.

"H-h-he's in his study! That way." Klein said terrified, pointing a shaky finger down the hall. Fox looked where Klein had pointed and looked back at him.

"Thanks." He said before knocking Klein out. He made his way down the hall to the door and kicked it down. Whitley fell out of his chair startled. He saw Fox and cowered behind his desk.

Fox cracked his knuckles, "This is going to be fun." He walked forward.

Whitley lunged at a button he had on his desk. All of the sudden, some sort of contraption came out of the ceiling and Fox fell to the ground. Whitley stood up pridefully.

"You know, I knew that would come in handy. It increases the gravity of the area it points at." Fox attempted to stand up, but was only able to get up halfway before being forced into a kneeling position.

"Look at you, big bad mercenary Fox Snayper, kneeling like the dog you are. How pitiful." Whitley spat on Fox.

"So, you're back for round two? Me killing your wife wasn't enough for you? You know, I don't know why you even try, you're only gonna die a criminal. You're nothing more than an animal. My father was right about you faunus, not even worthy to lick my sole."

Fox had enough, his body glowed orange, as if he was engulfed in flames. Whitley stepped back in surprise as Fox stood up. Fox lifted his arm up and destroyed the machine, freeing him from the advanced two steps towards Whitley, who pulled out General Ironwood's revolver.

"Stay back!"He ordered, aiming the revolver at Fox's chest. Fox didn't stop moving, he advanced closer. Whitley opened fire, but the bullets bounced off Fox. Fox kept walking until he was right in front of Whitley, who was cowering in fear. Fox picked Whitley up by his throat with one hand, and reared back the other for a punch.

Whitley struggled to breath, but pleaded for his life. "Be reasonable, I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, cars, anything! Just please put me down!" He cried.

"You've already taken away too much from me." Fox took a deep breath, "This is for Neo!"

Fox punched Whitley so hard that he made a hole in his skull, his hand came out the other side and he slowly pulled his arm back through his head. Blood was everywhere, the walls, the desk, Whitley's carcass, Fox. Fox walked away a bit from the body and engaged his rocket. He aimed it at Whitley's carcass, and fired. The rocket exploded, spraying charred blood and burnt flesh on top of the blood already present. When the dust cleared, Whitley's body had been practically vaporized.

Fox reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flash drive. He walked over to Whitley's computer, which, was surprisingly intact. He inserted the flash drive into the computer and started downloading any file he could find that was even the least bit incriminating.

"Once the news outlets find out about this, everyone will know the truth." Fox said to himself. He loaded the files into an email which he sent to every major news outlet he could think of, along with the Atlas and Vale governments. He took the flashdrive out, as a bit of insurance in case something were to go wrong.

"OH MY GOD! HELP! HELP! THERE'S A MAN IN WHITLEY'S STUDY!" Fox looked up and saw a butler running from the study. Instantly, 10 guards ran towards the study. Fox activated his minigun and stood in wait. The guards finally made it into the room. They looked around, horrified at what they saw.

"Where the hell is Whitley?" The leader questioned sternly, motioning for the guards to aim their weapons at Fox.

Fox smiled, "Well lets see, he's right there, there, there, there, and there." He proceeded to point to five different locations in the study.

"You sick bastard, you'll pay for that." The leader said, but before he could do anything, Fox spun up his minigun and fired it, killing all ten of the guards. He walked out of the study to see several guards running down the opposite side of the hall towards him. He ran the other way, towards the exit. He reached the exit and bolted out the doors.

Unfortunately, when he ran outside, around 200 guards were there to meet him. He fired off his minigun, attempting to mow down the army before they could open fire. He picked off a few, but it wasn't enough. Multiple bullets started flying at him, hitting him in the arms, the legs, and the chest. He fell on his knees and his vision got blurry. Time slowed down, all he could hear was ringing and the faint sound of bullets whizzing by, then, he blacked out.

Fox opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed, an IV was hooked up to him, and he had multiple stitches all over his body. He looked to his right to see a cart with multiple surgical instruments laying on it, all coated in blood. Beside them was a jar of what seemed to be metal fragments. He looked to his left and saw the door, beside it, was his armor. He threw off the blanket on his bed and stood on the floor. When he did, he heard the clank of metal. Looking down, he noticed a robotic leg replaced everything below his right knee, where it was attached. He threw off the electrodes on his chest, which set off the heart monitor beside his bed.

Instantly, footsteps rushed toward his door. He could hear people shouting and multiple doctors burst through the door, along with Team RWBY. They all calmed down when they saw that he was okay, except for Ruby, who ecstatically ran up to Fox and hugged him. She backed away after a solid 5 minutes and glared at Fox before punching him in the shoulder, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" She said. Fox smiled and walked past her on over to his suit and reached into one of the pockets and pulled out his flash drive, there was a little blood on it, but it still worked. He tossed it to Yang and she caught it with her robotic arm.

"What's that?" Blake asked, staring at it with interest.

Fox motioned for the doctors and nurses to leave the room. Once they all left, he spoke.

"That's all the incriminating evidence I found on Whitley's computer, I sent copies of that to the Atlas and Vale governments, as well as every news outlet in Remnant. Thought you guys might want that one." He said.

"Fox, are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with Neo and Whitley, that's got to have been a little traumatic." Ruby said.

Fox looked to his right and saw a glass of water on the table. "I've killed men better than that fucker without a wince." He said as he drank the water. "Now I need to change, so get out." The girls left his room and he looked at his suit, then at his leg, then back at his suit.

"Well that's not gonna work." He said, taking some scissors and cutting off the suit's right leg. He put the suit on and walked over to the mirror. His left eye was replaced with an eyepatch, he lifted the eyepatch and behind it was a cavity with cauterizer burns inside. He covered his eye and opened the window. He looked down and deduced it was about a 24 foot drop. He activated his semblance and jumped out the window, landing with a boom, making a 4 foot hole in the ground.

He heard shouting as he ran into the woods. Not being used to the robotic leg and not having two eyes, he tripped often, cursing every time he hit the ground. After running and falling for about 3-4 miles, he came upon a small village in the middle of a large 30 km clearing. He walked into the village, found an inn, and walked in. There was a bar at the base and he sat down. The bartender was a tall, bald, black man with a goatee.

"Drink?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Vodka, no ice." Fox said, slamming 100 yen on the table.

"You seem to be expecting to be here for a while. What's your story?" The bartender questioned.

Fox downed his shot., "Mercenary, looking for work." Fox said, not wanting to recall or tell anyone about the the past few years.

The bartender refilled his drink, "Then we're both in luck. I got a problem, you interested?" He asked with a grin.

"What is it?" Fox asked with a stone cold pokerface.

"Ya see, I've been having to pay tribute to some members of the Branwen tribe, everyone has, their leader, Raven Branwen, has a camp set up somewhere in the forest surrounding us. The residents of the camp come here once a month, taking money from us and relaying it back to him." The bartender stood in silence, pondering something. "Or her, to be honest I've got no right idea, never seen Raven before."

"So whatta ya want me to do about it?" Fox asked in interest.

"I need you to find them, and get rid of 'em, for good." He said.

"I'm in." Fox said.

"Is that the vodka talkin? I haven't even told you what I'm givin you."

Fox looked at his drink. "Ok, whatcha givin me?"

The bartender laughed, "If you do it, ya get free drinks and housing for the rest of your life."

Fox sat back and kicked his legs up on the bar, "I'm in."

Just then, a man walked into the bar. He had a black mohawk and wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. He sat down beside Fox. "What's a faunus like you doin' here? Didn't think they served wildlife!" He laughed at his joke, but stopped when he saw no one else laughed. He turned to the bartender. "I'll have my usual."

The bartender passed him a bottle, which he downed in one gulp. He heard a sound behind him and turned. "Look, if this is about that joke…." He stopped mid sentence to see that Fox had changed to juggernaut mode. Fox was now taller than the man, even with his mohawk. He lifted the man up by his collar, then turned his head to the bartender.

"This one of 'em?" He asked. The bartender nodded his head.

Fox turned back to the man. "What's ya name?

The man was shaking, terrified. "N-N-N-Nico."

Fox smiled, which nobody else noticed from because of his mask. "Well, Nico, you're gonna lead me back to your camp."

Nico recovered from his terror, "Or what?" He said, all of the sudden, he had a minigun in front of his face. He shrugged, "Fair point." Fox put Nico down, minigun still pointed at him.

Nico led Fox out of town and to another large clearing about 2 km away, where a camp was set up.

"Ok man, showed you the way, now let me go." Nico said, not turning around.

"Gladly." Fox said, before picking up a large rock and slamming it into the back of Nico's skull. Blood splattered over Fox's face and suit. Fox covered up the body and made his way over to the camp, which was surrounded by a barrier wall made of trees.

"Going through the gate is too obvious, gonna have to surprise 'em." He evaluated. He walked around to the south side. Fox lifted up his arm and activated the rocket. He blasted the wall, then quickly switched to his minigun and walked through the smoke. Instantly, people started coming out of their tents with weapons to investigate. They saw Fox and rushed after him. He activated his minigun and started firing. People from the crowd started to drop dead. Fox fired a rocket, which caused massive damage. He started destroying tents. He fired a rocket at a large one, and it exploded, killing even more people.

Fox walked to the large tent at the end of the village. He was about to light it up when a woman walked out. She wore a black and red jacket, a short skirt, heels, black leggings, and a Grimm mask. She had messy black hair with a red bandanna in it.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled. She looked down and saw Fox. "I come to inspect this place and the first night, ONE person destroys it and kills half the camp!"

"You must be Raven Branwen. The name's Fox, I was payed to get rid of you're establishment, but I'll cut you a deal." He said, looking at the unamused Raven with a grin, "You pack up and leave right now and I won't kill you."

Raven laughed, "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" She put her hand on the hilt attached to her sword sheath. Something in the sheath rotated and she pulled out a red blade, about the length of her arm.

"Now that's a katana!"( **please note that due to the length of the sword, it is classified as an odachi.** ) Fox said. Raven rolled her eyes and charged at Fox, swinging her sword down at his head. Fox dodges and it comes down two inches from his face, slamming down on a barrel, causing it to burst into flames.

"Ooooh! Fire! Let me show you mine." He said. He punched her into the gut, causing her to stumble back, then he grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a burning tent. This gave him just enough time to open up the compartment on his left forearm and press a small red button. Some small mechanical noises sounded and his minigun switched out, looking the exact same, only red. When Raven got up, she was pelted with rounds from the minigun. Her aura kept up, though her clothes started to burn. Fox stopped and walked up to her. He put out a flame on her skirt and crouched down in front of her. Blood covered her clothes, skin, hair, and face. She coughed up blood, staring at Fox with a fire still in her eyes. She laid her head back.

"Do it already, get it over with." She said in a submissive tone. She watched as Fox aimed the minigun at her head. The rotary cannon spun, and she closed her eyes.

There were a few mechanical sounds and she opened her eyes to see him with an outstretched hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. She held her side as she stood there. "Why?" She asked in confusion, "Why not kill me?"

"You remind me of my mom."He said. He pulled out the picture of his mom and showed it to Raven.

"She looks like me with white hair." She said. Fox put the picture away and she smirked. "That's why you couldn't kill me, family makes you weak."

Fox smirked back, "Actually, family makes you strong, just ask ol' Whitley Schnee." Raven looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"You killed Whitley Schnee?"

"Yup." Fox said with a smile.

All of the sudden, the sound of hundreds of feet could be heard coming from the east.

Fox looked to the east, then back to Raven. "Leave by nightfall tomorrow, and I won't hunt you down." With that he ran off into the west.

The bartender laughed and slapped a newspaper down in front of Fox. "Check this out."

Fox picked up the newspaper. The headline read: **"Branwen Outpost Destroyed By Single Man, Branwen Tribe Pulls Out Of Area!"**

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm a man of my word, all drinks are on the house, and your room," The Bartender threw down a key. "Is room B4." Fox took the key and put it in his pocket.

 **5 Years Later**

Fox looked in the mirror, he has an orange beard and mustache, his eyepatch was replaced with a mechanical eye(all black except for one red dot in the middle). He put his suit on and walked out. After five years, Fox had enough to open his own bar, which he named "The Mercenary's Hangout". The bar wasn't very large, but it got a lot of company, mainly because if you wanted to plan something illegal, or secretive, you went there. Criminals, gangbangers, mercenaries, you name it, they went there. Fox's reputation had boosted ever since he defeated Raven.

Fox looked around and realized he had to take out the trash before opening, he gathered the trash bags and left the building.

When Fox walked out of the building, he heard some kind of commotion coming from the alleyway. He walked past the dumpster and looked down the alleyway. He saw a little, no more than 3 or 4, surrounded by a group of children her age. Her clothes were dark grey and brown rags, she didn't wear any shoes. The children were laughing at her, one threw a rock, which hit her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, attempting to protect her head. The other children raised their arms with rocks, so Fox decided to intervene. He walked up behind the kids and stared down at them.

"You kids better run along now." He said, as the kids turned around to see Fox, standing with his arms crossed. The children dropped their rocks and stared at him, frozen in fear. Fox glared at them, his stare shooting right through them.

"I said, you kids better run along now!" He took a quick step towards them and they ran down the alley, screaming and crying. Fox chuckled, then walked toward the girl, who attempted to back away in fear as he kneeled down in front of her.

His expression changed from aggressive to caring. "Hey kid, you ok?" He asked. The little girl was hesitant at first, but then nodded her head. He looked her over for any marks or scratches, nothing too serious though.

"Do you have any parents?" He questioned. The girl shook her head and started to cry. Fox took her in his arms and attempted to comfort her. This seemed to work, because her sobbing stopped and she hugged him on the shoulder. Fox felt sorry for this girl, she reminded him of himself, an orphan, no family, nobody to turn to.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"Well, how about Ruby?" He asked, the girl smiled, which made him smile.

"How about we go back to my place, I'll get ya something to eat." Fox suggested. Ruby hugged him tighter, and he picked her up and carried her to the bar.

 **A/N: Thanks for readin' guys! This has been my longest chapter so far, I think I'm gonna end it here, but don't worry! I'm workin' on a sequel to this as we speak! Until then, this has been fox, over and out!**


End file.
